


Stuck With You

by colour_outside_the_lines



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lockdown AU, Porn With Plot, Romance, Roommates, Smut, quarantine au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colour_outside_the_lines/pseuds/colour_outside_the_lines
Summary: Jamie doesn't like her new roommate Dani, she's too perfect, a bit too pretty, and Jamie is far too attracted to her, the main problem if that Dani is straight and has a boyfriend. For months Jamie had been able to put space between them avoiding Dani at all cost, but when a global pandemic hits and Jamie had nowhere left to run she has to face her feelings head-on, what she doesn't realise is that Dani will have to do the exact same.--Or the lockdown roommates AU prompt that basically turned into porn with plot!!
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 20
Kudos: 186





	Stuck With You

**Author's Note:**

> So this one-shot started out as an anonymous prompt I got on Tumblr and turned into... well this... I hope you enjoy this if you read it Tumblr anon, and I really hope I didn't disappoint you!!
> 
> Shout out to Skairipa_100 for giving me the idea to have Dani and Jamie play Mario Kart... once again, our conversation sparked something in this fic and I hope you enjoy it!! And I hope you enjoy the shoutout to the character you always use when you play Mario Kart!! 
> 
> Also shout out to anyone that can see the 'Community' reference in this fic, I saw an opportunity and I took it.

Jamie had _never_ seen herself being friends with someone like Danielle Clayton, much less sharing a flat with someone like her, of course, there were multiple reasons that factored into Jamie’s way of thinking; the main one being that she and Dani were so totally, and completely different from each other. In fact, the way that Jamie saw it was that Dani could only be described as the very _opposite_ of herself.

Jamie was moody, sarcastic, had the world’s biggest chip on her shoulder, created by the life she’d had, and she was the walking, talking human embodiment of pessimism.

While Dani seemed to exude positivity, she was happy-go-lucky, soft, caring, and never seemed to be without her one-hundred-watt smile. The same smile that always seemed to make Jamie’s stomach flip, and made her heart skip several beats anytime she saw it.

But even with all those positive attributes to her name, Jamie would maintain the fact that she didn’t _like_ Dani.

She was just… _too_ perfect for Jamie’s liking. She couldn’t find a single bad thing about Dani, no matter how hard she tried and god had she tried on several occasions. It didn't matter how many times she tried to find a negative thing about Dani. Jamie was sure that it couldn't be done. Everything about the other woman was inherently good.

It drove her crazy.

It drove her crazy because Dani was too nice.

Or too American, which Jamie knew wasn’t an actual factor as to why she disliked Dani, it was just something she reminded herself of every chance she got. 

But to top it all off, the thing that drove her crazy the most, was that Dani was just a bit _too pretty._

Jamie could still remember the first time she had ever seen Dani when the other woman had shown up at the loft after answering an advertisement from two people desperately seeking a roommate.

Jamie and her other roommate, Owen, had been in dire need of someone to move into the third room of their loft flat, after their friend, Rebecca, had moved in with her long-term boyfriend, Peter.

After weeks of failed applicants, they had started to give up on hope, realising that they might be better off looking for a small flat, for just the two of them, with a lot cheaper rent. But then, one rainy Saturday afternoon, Owen answered a call from a hopeful applicant.

He’d viewed this _Danielle_ woman as their hail-Mary pass in the dying seconds of the game, telling Jamie that she might be their last chance at a third roommate, convincing her to let him set up a somewhat casual interview process for Danielle for the following Day.

When Jamie had answered the door that Sunday morning, to a stunning blonde woman, with a beaming smile, she had thought that all her prayers for her dream roommate had been answered, even if she was only basing this woman on aesthetics alone.

Then, she had opened her mouth, and out came the accent, out came that voice that made Jamie want to smile no matter what she was saying, along with her sunny voice and charming accent, came all the positive things about her that just seemed too good to be true. Every time Jamie tried tripping her up with a question that could easily rule her out of being their roommate, her answer just made her all the more perfect.

Danielle, or Dani, as she preferred to be called, was quite literally everything she and Owen had been looking for in a roommate, and so, she had been offered the room, and the smile that they received almost floored Jamie as she tried her hardest to ignore the nest of butterflies that erupted in her stomach.

Dani moved in a couple of days later, and Jamie had prepared herself for that, the thing she hadn’t prepared herself for had been the dark-haired bespectacled man who helped Dani move in and was all too friendly with her. When Dani had introduced him as her boyfriend, Edmund, Jamie felt her heart sink slightly. Her new roommate was an all too pretty, all too perfect, all too American, and was all too _straight_ and entirely unavailable.

Jamie hated that.

She hated all of it.

The more time she spent with Dani over the next couple of weeks, only made her realise how truly incredible Dani was, captivating even, Jamie could feel herself falling a little more and more each day, and then, she would receive the harsh slap to the face any time Eddie would stay the night and she would wake up to them kissing in the kitchen, or cuddling on the sofa.

Though, every time Dani caught sight of Jamie, she seemed to put space between herself and her boyfriend, before giving her a tight-lipped apologetic smile. Eddie spending the night seemed to be an all too frequent occurrence for Jamie's liking, spending four nights out of every week there. And every time she saw them together, her heart would sink and she would feel like she had been punched in the stomach. 

She'd never known herself to be so attracted to someone so fast.

She had never known herself to be so connected to someone else in such a short space of time, and it was made that much worse by the fact that Dani was completely unattainable. 

Every time she spent time with Dani alone, she felt herself falling that bit more, and every time she fell further and further down that hole, it hurt her all the more to see her with Eddie. In the end, Jamie decided to distance herself as much as she could for someone who lived in the tiny loft with Dani, and when questioned about this by the blonde in question, Jamie had simply shrugged, telling Dani that she liked her own space.

Telling Dani that they could make this roommate thing work if the blonde stayed out of Jamie's way, and if she stayed out of Dani's, the first time Jamie had said this to Dani, the look in those blue eyes had made a tidal wave of guilt wash over her, all Dani had ever tried doing with Jamie, was being her friend, suggesting they had girls' days together, asking her if she wanted to grab a coffee or go shopping, but Jamie had always declined, putting on the cold, stoney faced expression that she showed most of the world. 

She tried to force herself to dislike Dani. 

Forcing herself to focus on small, habits she had learned about Dani since the blonde moved in, like the fact that she seemed to have a knack for making random comments in accents that definitely weren't her own always wearing a slightly proud smile as she did so or the fact that she would walk around the house singing one part of an annoying bubble-gum-pop song or show tune for weeks on end. Never the whole song, and usually just the same verse or chorus all day. 

If anyone else were doing these things, Jamie would have a hard time containing her anger, but when it was Dani, she couldn't help but feel different, Dani's random outbursts of different accents entertained her, especially whenever the blonde tried to do an imitation of her accent, of course, the smile that always accompanied Dani's imitations was maybe one of the cutest things Jamie had ever seen, and whenever Dani walked around the house singing, Jamie found herself getting lost in the sound of Dani's voice enjoying it far too much. 

With Dani, even the things that would typically irritate her about someone else seemed to be endearing.

After a while, Jamie had to face the facts that she didn't dislike Dani, couldn't dislike her even if she'd wanted to. 

In fact, her feelings for Dani were quite the opposite.

* * *

Dani had been living with them for three months now, and Jamie was falling harder and harder each day that she was around her. Even distancing herself hadn't done enough to remove the feelings that were ever-growing. The worst days were when Jamie would wake-up, stroll into the kitchen, and see Dani sat at the table, fresh-faced, her thick blonde hair in disarray from sleep, and she would look up from whatever it was she was doing and give Jamie a slightly tired smile that would leave Jamie feeling completely breathless. 

Jamie hoped that Eddie knew just how lucky he was to have someone like Dani, someone who was kind, caring, smart, and so effortlessly gorgeous, the only way Jamie could think to describe Dani was perfect, or at least, as close to perfect as another person could be. 

_Practically perfect in every way_. 

Jamie had mused time and time again so much so that one day, while Dani was talking animatedly about her day at work, she had playfully dubbed her as _Poppins_ , she hadn't meant to say it out loud, merely think it, and when Dani had turned to her with a slightly bemused expression, she had felt her heart rate increase slightly, as Dani tilted her head to the side and asked 'Poppins?' 

Jamie had nodded her head and stammered her reply that it seemed a fitting name for a woman who came from a far off place and dedicated her life to looking after other people's kids, the wide smile she had reserved for her explanation had made her stomach flip, Dani's eyes softened as she looked at her and slightly nervous chuckle slipping past her lips as she hummed thoughtfully before telling Jamie she liked the new nickname. Since then it had stuck. 

As much as she knew she shouldn't she always loved the expression the nickname brought to Dani's face, that bright smile and her eyes shining, Jamie would have done just about anything to always see that smile. Of course, every time she said it, and Dani would smile that gorgeous smile she only ever seemed to have around Jamie, she would feel herself slipping deeper and deeper under Dani's spell. A spell that Dani hadn't even realised she'd cast. 

All Dani had done was simply live her life around Jamie's. Simply trying to coexist with her in the small flat. 

But Dani just being _Dani_ had been more than enough for Jamie to catch feelings for her, even with the walls she had she had put up and even with the amount of time she had tried spending in her room away from the blonde. 

Jamie hated that. 

She hated that this incredible, gorgeous woman had seemingly appeared out of nowhere and had answered all their prayers for the perfect roommate, and had inadvertently shown herself to be Jamie's dream woman, holding within her, every single trait Jamie had ever looked for in her partner. There she was right in front of her, the perfect woman for her and she couldn't do anything about it could never act on those feelings that coursed through her body. 

That thought hurt her more than she was willing to admit to anyone. 

That feeling chewed her up inside to think that, for the first time in a very long time, she had been so truly captivated by someone else and she couldn't act on it, couldn't even tell them because she knew that telling Dani could and most likely would make her feel uncomfortable causing her to leave and never see her again, and if she ever acted on it, it could mean something terrible for Dani and her boyfriend, or could again, make Dani leave and never see her again. 

Both of those options ended in a way that she didn't like. 

But more importantly to Jamie, she knew that if she acted on her feelings for Dani, and did something about it with a woman who was taken, it would make her far too much like her mother That was something that Jamie _never_ wanted to be. 

So she would keep distancing herself as best she could, limiting her communications with Dani to friendly small talk, seeing her mainly in passing, and turning down most of her and Owen's invites to a roommate-movie-night. The less time she spent with Dani the better it would be for both of them in the long run. 

Even if, right now, it was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do. 

* * *

When the pandemic had first hit the UK Jamie hadn't really given it much thought, if anything she had thought it would blow over, just like Swine Flu and Bird Flu seemed to, she had never, not even for a single second thought that she, Dani, and Owen would be sat watching the Prime Minister give a speech onto the new laws of quarantine around the UK. The three of them sat in silence, listening to him bumble and stammer his way through his own rules. 

_"No one should leave their house unless absolutely necessary to do so. People that can work from home should, and you should only leave your house to get essential items or for any essential doctors and hospital appointments you might have. Nonessential shops_ must _stay closed after midnight tonight, all schools and colleges, and universities will remain shut also, schools will only be open to children of key workers as they will be in need of childcare._ " 

"So that's that then?" Jamie asked, her eyebrows furrowed slightly, "What we're all just stuck in the house until Boris decides to let us out?" She huffed shutting off the TV as the Prime Minster's announcement drew to a close, she threw the remote onto the table with a gentle clatter and slouched on the couch, sighing in exasperation. 

Owen nodded his head slowly, "Yeah... sure looks that way... doesn't it?" 

Dani sighed and ran her hands through her hair, "Yeah... but like, we all saw this type of thing coming right?" She asked, "I mean places like China and Italy have been in lockdown for weeks," She looked from Owen to Jamie, her eyebrows furrowed slightly, as her gaze finally settled on the dark-haired woman, "I mean, come on there was no way he wasn't going to put us in quarantine, this can't be a shock to you," She gave a small smile, hoping the brighten the mood. 

"I guess," Jamie grumbled, earning herself a small eye-roll from Dani as the blonde pulled her phone from her pocket, and began to tap out a message. 

There was a beat of silence before Owen spoke again, "Well, no offense to you two lovely ladies, but sounds like we have until midnight tonight to find out what we're doing and if I have to be trapped in the house with anyone for a prolonged period of time, I am, of course, going to pick Hanna... not gonna spend my time here when I have a gorgeous woman waiting for me elsewhere," He said pushing himself up from his spot next to Jamie, “So if you will excuse me, I am gonna go pack my bags and get to her as fast as I can.”

Dani gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to her phone screen, her expression changing almost instantly as her thumbs moved quickly against the screen of her phone, tapping out yet another message. Jamie watched her for a moment, a deep crease setting in her forehead, and she couldn't help but wonder what had caused her to look so annoyed, she looked away from Dani, pushing herself up from the couch and heading into the kitchen area. 

“I’m making a cuppa; do you want one?” Jamie asked.

"Oh, yeah... thank you," Dani replied before she pushed herself up from the armchair, following Jamie into the kitchen and standing a little to the side of her, leaning her back against the kitchen counter, "So..." She said, drawing out the word slightly, "Lockdown, huh?" She asked and Jamie knew she was just trying to make conversation with her. Even after all the days that Jamie had been distant and cold with her. 

She wasn't sure why Dani would still want to be civil with her. She knew that she probably didn't deserve any of it. 

Which, if she was being entirely honest with herself made her like Dani even more. 

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, it’s, pretty shit, eh?” She replied as she set to work making the two cups of tea.

Dani nodded her head slowly, "Hmm, it is," She replied, "Though I'll admit, I do like the sound of having a couple of months off of work... don't you?" She asked, a small friendly smile spreading across her face as she watched Jamie. 

The dark-haired woman shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Don't know... I quite like my job..." She admitted, hating the fact that she'd have to close up her shop and have nothing to do with her days, and have no steady source of income other than the government furlough scheme, which would only cover 80% of her usual wages, she turned her head to face Dani, her eyebrows furrowing slightly, "I always thought you liked your job too... seems like you do?" 

Dani nodded her head again, "Yeah, I do," She replied, "But I mean, we all like a little time away from work... right?" She asked, not giving Jamie time to answer before she carried on speaking, "I know that I could use a little time away from the kids because... I love 'em but somedays are just..." She shook her head slowly, chuckling quietly. 

"The parents of your kids aren't key workers then?" Jamie asked, hoping against hope that she would still be needed at work. 

Dani shook her head slowly, "No, I work with very few kids at the day-care center... all the kids I do work with have parents with nine-to-five office jobs, I mean, I look after the kids because their parents are working... we've been discussing this stuff for a few weeks now and I was told that if we were headed for a lockdown I wouldn't be needed because they'd be working from home and would be able to watch their own kids..." She explained, "So looks like I've gotta find something to do..." She turned her mouth down slightly before speaking again, "Your shop will be shut too, huh?" 

"Suppose so, yeah," Jamie nodded, "As much as I don't want to close, I don't exactly think flowers count as essential items, do you?" She asked, her tone a little drier than she'd intended it to be and as she took in the look on Dani's face, her mouth turned down just slightly, her eyes softer, and her eyebrows furrowed in a frown, she couldn't help but feel bad about the way she had spoken to Dani. She hadn't deserved the hostility that night. 

In fact, the more Jamie thought about it, the more she realised she'd never deserved it. 

Dani shook her head slowly, "No. Probably not," She replied, giving Jamie a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. 

"Are you gonna follow Owen's lead and quarantine with your boyfriend then?" Jamie asked, her tone still a little distant, though trying her hardest to sound as casual as she possibly could. She knew that the easiest option for herself would be for Dani to be out of the flat and well away from her. It would definitely make it easier for her to get over her crush if she couldn't see Dani around every day for the next few months. 

Even if doing so meant solitary confinement, quite literally. 

Dani shook her head, "No. No, Eddie and I have been texting about that tonight during the announcement, he asked if I wanted to stay with him and his roommates... but I said no..." She admitted. 

Jamie furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head to face Dani, handing her a cup of tea, “You said no?”

"Thanks..." Dani said taking the tea from her before nodding her head, "And uh, yeah, I did... I told him I was gonna stay here with you because if not you'd be alone... then he said he'd quarantine with both of us and I said no again," She shrugged, "Told him it might be good for us to have some girl time," She admitted, a small smile spreading across her face, her blue eyes searching Jamie’s, and Jamie didn’t know if it was wishful thinking or not, but she could have sworn she saw a flash of something in them, something that probably shouldn’t be there.

"You said you'd quarantine with me, just so I wouldn't be alone?" 

Dani nodded her head, “Yeah… I did.”

“Why?”

The blonde woman shrugged, "I just really didn't like the thought of you being stuck here by yourself for twelve weeks... I mean, that's a really long time Jamie... I don't want you doing quarantine alone." 

"And then you turned your boyfriend down again... even though he said he'd come here... which means now it's just gonna be you and me?" 

Again, she saw that flash of _something_ in Dani’s eyes, before the blonde nodded her head slowly, “I did," She nodded, "Honestly, I think space is gonna be good for me and Eddie... if we did lockdown together, I think we'd kill each other... that or I'd kill him," She joked, "And I just don't think I would fare very well in prison... I mean... you've met me." 

Jamie nodded her head slowly, "Yeah, I reckon that mithering accent would get on people's nerves a bit," She said, regretting the words almost instantly, she quickly turned to apologise to Dani, but when she saw the blonde checking the watch on her wrist, a small smile spreading across her face she couldn't help but quirk her eyebrow at her. 

"Wow... it's 6 pm and you're only just making a comment about me being American... I think that might be the longest you've ever gone without doing that," She said with a light, lilting chuckle that made Jamie's stomach flip, "Really I'm impressed." 

Jamie gave a small breathy, humourless laugh and nodded her head, "Sorry. I couldn't last any longer... but you know me." 

"Yeah, it would have been nice to make it through a whole day without you being verbally abusive to me," She teased, "But hey, there's always tomorrow, right?" She asked with a shrug. 

"Don't hold you're breath on that one, Poppins... I've got foot-in-mouth-disease, you know that," Jamie replied with a shrug of her own before she took a sip of her tea, watching as _that_ smile, the one she only ever seemed to do around Jamie spread across her lips and made her heartbeat ten times faster. 

Dani hummed thoughtfully and nodded her head slowly, "Y'know, you've been struggling with that for a while now... I'd get it checked out if I were you," She teased, hoping to bring a small smile to Jamie’s face.

Instead, all she got was a small nod, "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind for when the pandemic is over..." There was a beat of silence before Jamie spoke again, “Anyway, I'm gonna head into my room now that announcement is over... so I’ll leave you to it, I guess,” She replied before giving her a tight-lipped smile that didn’t reach her eyes, as she walked past Dani and headed to her bedroom.

Closing the door behind her and letting out a long breath of air. 

Thoughts of Dani choosing her over Eddie running wild in her head, along with that flash of _something_ else in Dani's blue eyes, that Jamie was sure she was going to be thinking about for a long time. 

* * *

The first week of lockdown passed by far too uneventfully, with both Dani and Jamie staying in their respective rooms, keeping up with Jamie's distancing that she'd been doing with Dani for a while now. The week passed by with Dani talking to her friends back home discussing how the pandemic was being handled in Iowa compared to how it was being handled in England, while Jamie sat in her bed watching films on Netflix or playing her guitar, trying to do anything to drown out the lilting laughter that filtered in through the paper-thin walls. 

It seemed like Dani had a lot of friends and family to talk to within those first seven days. 

Though on Sunday, during a particularly rowdy call between Dani had her friends, Jamie heard her name slip past Dani's lips, sounding so much better in that voice and that accent than she had ever heard it sound in her life. She stopped strumming her guitar, switching it up to gentle plucking instead, her fingers moving over the strings lightly, hoping to hear what Dani had to say about her. 

“ _Jamie is… I don’t even kno_ _w_ ,” She sighed, " _Like I've said before she doesn't really talk to me anymore... she used to, we used to talk a lot with Owen, and then she just started wanting space from us both... like, I think I saw her for, what five minutes yesterday... I wanted some coffee and when I walked out into the kitchen she was making her way there too to make herself some tea... so she made a drink for both of us and then she just left... just walked into her room and I didn't see her again for the rest of the day... I think... if I had to take a guess I'd say I'd seen her for a total of two hours all week."_

Dani waited, while a slightly muffled, unintelligible voice replied to her.

" _We've talked a little this week but it's just been small talk, y'know... like I asked her if she was okay and she did the same... I asked how her family was coping with lockdown and what things were like where they are but she just avoided the question_ _—”_

Another muffled voice spoke, and Jamie couldn’t quite catch what they were saying, but when Dani spoke again, she could only assume it hadn’t been anything nice.

" _She's not a bad person,"_ Her replied sounded incredulous, like her friend’s assumption had been a completely outlandish one, though, Jamie had no idea how Dani could say she wasn’t a bad person when she had hardly been the best with her. Hearing Dani defending her made her feel all too guilty for the way she had acted with her. It made her feel guilty for sidestepping her questions yesterday, but Jamie really hadn't wanted to get into the difficult subject of her family with Dani. 

Again, a muffled voice, followed by Dani’s quick reply, “ _I didn’t say that… I said she was quiet… which she is… I mean, most of the time she just stays in her room, which I get, it’s nice to have space but—”_

She knew she shouldn’t be listening, that she should start playing her guitar again, or listen to music or watching something, anything, this conversation wasn’t her own, but she couldn’t help but wonder what Dani really thought about her. 

" _Look, guys, I don't expect you to get it... you don't know her... and I guess I don't not really... but I know the Jamie I met when I first moved in here, and trust me when I say that she isn't a bad person, not even a little bit... okay?_ "

The muffled voice got a little louder, with Jamie picking up only some of what was said, though, it had been enough for Jamie to gather the confusion her friends had over Dani picking Jamie over Eddie, which Jamie would happily admit had confused her too.

" _Oh my god, I am not_ stuck _with her,_ " Dani snapped, _“I chose this… and I chose it because I wanted to... because I wanted to get to know her a little better and I didn’t want her doing this whole thing alone… I don’t know her that well, but what I do know I like… I like her a lot actually…”_ Dani admitted, the words seeming to trip even her up, her tone shifted slightly at her admission, “ _And_ _I don’t need any of you to understand my choice… but I do need you all to drop it and just let me play this thing out… okay?_ ” There was a beat of silence before Dani spoke again, _“Okay… bye…_ ”

Jamie sat a while, thinking about Dani’s reaction to her friends' comments about her, how defensive she seemed to get, and it struck Jamie as odd that, one of the only people who had ever defended her in her life was a woman she had lived with for a matter of months, and she had hardly given her the time of day…yet here Dani was, defending her, standing by her choice to quarantine with Jamie, when in reality they both might as well be alone, Jamie knew that had Dani picked her boyfriend she’d be having a much better time now, a much less lonely time and it made the guilt weigh even heavier in her chest.

Dani had picked her, over someone she knew and cared deeply for and here she was, ignoring her, she truly didn’t deserve to have someone like Dani defending her honour, and she knew that.

When she heard the light knocking on her door, she shook the thoughts from her head, and cleared her throat, “Come in,” She said, the door, pushed open slowly, and Dani poked her head around the door and gave Jamie a small smile, “What do you want, weird floating head?”

Dani gave a light laugh and opened the door a little fuller to reveal her whole body, and Jamie couldn’t believe that she still managed to look so amazing wearing a pale pink t-shirt with the _Supergirl_ logo on it and sleep shorts, with her face free of make-up and her hair pulled back into a messy bun, fully showing off all of her delicate features.

“I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out a little?” She asked with a small shrug, “I mean… I know there’s nothing to do… like… at all… but if you’re gonna be watching movies in here… and I’m gonna be watching them in my room… we might as well just watch them together…” She rolled her eyes, “But now I realise you’re doing that…” She motioned at the guitar and smiled, “And now I feel dumb.”

Jamie shook her head and moved the guitar to the floor, “No need to feel dumb,” She replied with a small smile, “You weren’t to know… but uh, yeah, we can do that if you want…”

Dani nodded and smiled, “Yeah, I just thought we might as well make the best of a bad situation and actually spend some time together at some point,” She sighed, “And that might not make sense, because I know you don’t really like me but—”

"I like you," Jamie said quickly, cutting Dani off from her rambling, "And I'm really sorry if I ever made you feel like I don't like you because I do," She said, another wave of guilt washing over her. 

"You do like me?" Dani asked her eyes and tone a little more hopeful than they had been before. 

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, course I do," She replied hoping to calm Dani's worries even more, "I just really like my own space... I always have," She shrugged, "But I realise that space is gonna be really hard right now... and I think that... being locked in the house and always sitting by myself is gonna drive me a little bit mental... I'll be acting like Jack Torrance in no time," She joked, smiling slightly when Dani gave a small chuckle, "So... yeah... I'd really like it if we watched some movies... do you have anything in mind?" 

"No..." Dani admitted shaking her head slowly, "I was just thinking we'd find something on Netflix and hope it's good... _or_ and this is one of my favourite things to do... we could find the worst rated movie that we can and see just how bad it actually is..." 

Jamie nodded her head slowly, "You know something, Poppins, watching shitty movies with you sounds like it could actually be quite fun... so... let's do it," She shrugged, giving Dani a small smile, "I mean, I don't make a habit of wasting my time watching terrible movies... but time is all we've got right now." 

Dani smiled in return and nodded her head, "Okay great... well, I'm gonna go make some tea... do you want any?" She asked. 

Jamie smiled and shook her head slowly, "No... I'll _make_ the tea... you'd _desecrate_ it," She joked, her smile growing when she heard another chuckle come from the blonde, she was sure that Dani's laugh was one of the best things she'd ever heard, and she liked it all the more when she had been the cause of it, "So... how about... while I made the tea, you get my laptop snd start to look for the worst-rated films... pick a couple that sound _really_ bad and then we'll pick the one that sounds the worst and start from there?" 

Dani nodded her head slowly, "Sure, that sounds like a fair deal," She replied stepping further into Jamie’s bedroom.

“I’ll be back soon, so you just make yourself comfortable,” Jamie said as she pushed herself up from her bed, walking past Dani as the blonde made her way to her bed. 

As she reached the kitchen, she took a calming breath, reading herself for spending the rest of the day in such close proximity to Dani, reminding herself over and over again, that Dani was completely off-limits.

Her reminders had been needed for the rest of the day, with Dani laying close to her in her bed as they watched movies, her legs brushing against Jamie's every time she shifted a little, the smell of Dani's shampoo and shower gel clouding her senses making it hard for her to focus on anything other than Dani. No matter how many movies they might watch. 

Jamie was sure that, even if her life depended on it, she wouldn't have been able to tell you the plot of a single terrible movie they watched that day, especially not when Dani's hand would graze against her own or would brush past her thigh with every small movement the other woman made. 

Jamie knew that she was in for one hell of a lockdown if she couldn't get her feelings under control. 

* * *

She had never known herself watch as many movies in such a short space of time. She definitely hadn't ever watched as many terrible movies in her life, of that much she was a hundred percent sure, but over the last three days, she and Dani had worked their way through most of the worst-rated movies Netflix had to offer, and Jamie would be lying if she'd said she hadn't had fun. She and Dani had laughed at how ridiculous the movies were, had taken to quoting some of the ridiculous lines throughout the day, and had even come up with their own terrible plot for a movie, saying that if some of the stuff on Netflix could actually get made they were sure there was a market for their idea. 

As much as she would have hated to admit it to anyone else, Jamie was enjoying spending her time in quarantine with Dani. She'd enjoyed the last three days more than she ever thought she would, but she was so tired of sitting around and staring at a screen all day, she needed a break from movies, however small that break might be. 

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jamie asked as she placed the cup of coffee in front of Dani, "Because as fun as it has been to have those movie days with you... I don't think I sit through another film for a while... or at least not a terrible one," She said with a small smile. 

Dani nodded, "I agree," She replied with a soft sigh, "Though I don't really know what else there is to do right now... y'know?" 

"I do know... and unfortunately for you, you chose to spend lockdown with an incredibly boring individual... seriously, Poppins, you'd have been so much better off just spending lockdown with your boyfriend... I am sure that you two would have found _something_ fun to do..." She said, her voice taking on a thick, suggestive tone she watched Dani carefully as her nose seemed to screw up just slightly. 

She hummed thoughtfully and shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah... maybe..." She replied, her tone slightly distant. 

Jamie titled her head to the side, and spoke again, "I mean, seriously Dani... I don't know how you could pick me over your boyfriend... how are you gonna cope without sex for the duration of this lockdown?" She asked with a small smile. 

Dani shrugged again, "It's not that big of a deal," She replied shaking her head slowly. 

“You’re not gonna miss it?” Jamie asked.

Dani shook her head again, "No... I don't think I will," She admitted, "Eddie and I don't really do it that much anyway so... I guess there's not much to miss..." She replied before taking a sip of her tea, a small, devilish smile spreading across her face as she lowered the cup, "You on the other hand..." She chuckled, "I have no idea how you're gonna cope without all your little Tinder dates..." She teased. 

Jamie chuckled and rolled her eyes, over the last few months Jamie had hooked up with frequent people, always hoping that she would meet someone who would help her move past her feelings for Dani, her efforts were always in vain, and instead of falling for someone new, she would simply find herself comparing every girl she dated to Dani, thinking of all the ways that they weren't her it infuriated her, especially since she couldn’t have Dani and would _never_ be able to have Dani.

So instead, she'd been hooking up with girls a lot, hoping that it would distract her from Dani, even if only for a night. 

"I don't know... I think it might actually do me some good to get away from the 'dating' scene for a while," She admitted, "And who knows, after lockdown, I might happen to meet Mrs. Right and actually have a relationship instead of... whatever it is I've been doing," She said, her tone slightly joking. 

Dani nodded her head slowly, giving her a small smile, “Maybe… I think that you’d be a really great girlfriend to someone someday…” She admitted, her eyes a little softer than they had been before.

“Yeah?”

Dani nodded her head again, only this time with a little faster and more animated, “Oh yeah, definitely, I mean… why wouldn’t you be?” She asked, “You’re smart, funny, confident,” Dani listed off the qualities, ticking them off on her fingers as she said them, a wide smile spreading across her face, “You’re kind and caring, and you’re _so pretty_ Jamie, and—”

“You think I’m pretty?” Jamie asked, cutting her off from what she had been saying. A small smile of her own spreading across her lips, it was an ego boost that she hadn’t really needed, she had never questioned how attractive she was, but it sounded all the better coming from Dani.

“Yeah,” Dani replied with a small smile, “I think you’re really pretty, actually…” She admitted, her eyes softening even more as she scanned her face, “And whatever woman ends up with you… she’s gonna be really lucky…” There was something about her tone of voice, and the way Dani looked at her when she said it, that made Jamie’s heart race and her stomach flip, she had never known anyone to have such an effect on her.

If she was being honest with herself, she was actually starting to like the feeling.

* * *

They had been dreading this for days, wondering just how bad it would be once they got there, Jamie had never been the biggest fan of grocery shopping at the best of times, and right now, in the middle of a national lockdown, during a global pandemic, she couldn’t have thought of anything worse to do. There was, however, one saving grace to the day, and that was Dani, making even the most mundane of tasks seem fun, with her small jokes, and comments that brought a smile to Jamie’s face and had made the last two weeks of lockdown seem that bit more bearable.

She was happy that Dani had chosen to quarantine with her, now more than ever as they got ever closer to the front of the line to be let into the grocery store, they’d been waiting outside for what felt like a lifetime, with them only letting a small number of people in at any one time to try and keep down the numbers and spread of infection.

“What do you think it’s gonna be like in there?” Dani asked, “I mean, last time we came it was awful and that was _before_ the lockdown, what do you think we’re about to walk into?”

Jamie turned her mouth down, as if in deep thought before saying, “I think… that it’s gonna look like we’re in the middle of a global pandemic,” She replied sardonically, “Oh… wait…” She teased, turning her head to face the blonde.

“Okay, you dick,” Dani joked, with a small chuckle, “I was just trying to make conversation with you,” She shook her head slowly, “Why do you always have to be so sarcastic?”

“I’m sorry, but that was a really ridiculous question,” Jamie chuckled.

“No…” Dani replied, “You’re just an ass… and I am really starting to regret quarantining with you,” She teased.

They were waiting almost another hour before they were let into the store, and once they were inside, they were told to sanitise the shopping cart, and their hands before going any further, of course, once that was done, they were free to move further into the store and finally start their shopping.

“Jesus, Poppins, you’re ridiculous sometimes, do you know that?” Jamie chuckled as she pushed the cart further into the grocery store.

“Oh yeah, you put up a real big fight when I asked you to push me around the store,” Dani replied sardonically, as she pulled the list from her jacket pocket opening it up.

Jamie scoffed, “One, you didn’t give me much of a choice, you were climbing into the fucker as you said it, and two, have you tried saying _no_ to your smile?” She asked, “Seriously, disappointing you is like choking the little mermaid with a bike chain,” She sighed, trying her hardest to ignore the looks from passers-by.

“Wow, that was… really graphic,” Dani replied, a small smile on her face as she tilted her head backward to look at Jamie, “Seriously, you should write children’s books… or failing that come and work with me,” She joked.

“Nah, I didn’t even like kids when I was one,” She replied with a shrug, “Don’t think much will have changed now either,” She admitted with a slight sigh, “What’s first on the list then?” She asked.

“Uh, produce.”

“Narrows it down by a lot, cheers, love,” Jamie said sardonically.

Dani sighed heavily before she looked back at the list, “Fine potatoes,” She replied, “I really don’t see why you needed that narrowing down… you’re being an ass today.”

“I’m an _arse_ every day,” Jamie replied, using far too much emphasis on the word, _arse_ , something she had always done around Dani whenever the blonde had said things the American way. She couldn’t explain why she did it, or what she got out of it. She just couldn't stop doing it. 

“Yeah, but today, you’re being an even bigger one,” Dani said, “Like what happened?”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “Nothing,” She admitted, “Just hate doing the food shop,” She huffed, “Hate it even more right now… had to queue up to even get in the place, and I’m pushing around a fully grown woman in a trolley.”

“Cart, you’re pushing me around in a cart,” She corrected her, “And only one of those things is my fault, so stop taking it out on me and look on the bright side.” 

“Oh aye, what’s this bright side then?”

Dani chuckled and shook her head slowly, “You went really northern then,” Jamie gave the cart a little shake, making Dani laugh a little louder, “I didn’t say it was a bad thing, I actually really like it,” She admitted.

“You do?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, I think you have a great accent.”

“Well thanks,” Jamie replied grabbing two bags of potatoes and handing them to Dani, who placed them in the cart just next to her feet, “But what’s this bright side I’ve to look on?” She asked.

“You’re spending lockdown with me… and I think I’m pretty great.”

Jamie couldn’t help but smile at Dani, feeling thankful that the blonde was facing away from her, Dani didn’t need to know just how much she agreed with that sentiment, in fact, if she was being entirely honest; _pretty great_ didn’t even scratch the surface of how incredibly Jamie thought Dani was.

* * *

Trying to navigate around the crowded grocery store was harder than ever thanks to the new one-way system that had been implemented. Jamie didn’t really see how it was helping anything, with the number of people that were currently ignoring the system and would still stop in the middle of the aisles to talk to each other. Dani had already talked Jamie down from countless screaming matches, telling her continuously to calm down and ignore the people that were annoying her.

Somehow, Dani telling her to calm down had the desired effect on her. Usually, when other people told her to calm down, it would escalate any bad mood she was in, but there was something about Dani’s voice, her accent, and the look on her face when she spoke to her that seemed to extinguish a fiery rage that had been building inside of her.

“Do you wanna know what I think’s weird?”

Jamie sighed softly, “I don’t think it matters because I think you’re gonna tell me either way.”

“Correct,” Dani replied before launching into her point, “What I think is weird, is that shelves are suddenly totally empty of soap, right?” She asked, pointing to one of the empty shelves at the side of them.

“Yeah,” Jamie said nodding her head.

“Okay, so have people really gone overboard with washing their hands now… or were they just not doing it before? Because these shelves used to be full… and I mean like _full_ …”

Jamie shrugged, “Don’t know… could just be overdoing it I guess… I mean… I’d like to think people were washing their hands even before the pandemic…” She said, “But then again, people going overboard with buying stuff is probably why now we’re only allowed two of each item or less.”

Dani nodded her head, “Hmm maybe… but what are we gonna do… we need soap.”

“This is true… so… we can either get creative and use something else, or we can go on a wild goose chase of all the different supermarkets—”

“Grocery stores—”

“—and see what they have there,” Jamie suggested, ignoring Dani’s correction.

“Okay, I guess we could go on a soap hunt, but what if we can’t find any anywhere… what then?”

Jamie sighed and shrugged again, “I don’t know, see if there’s any shower gel, or washing up liquid or—”

“Dish soap,” Dani corrected, her tone sounding tired, “It’s dish soap, Jamie, I don’t get why you call it that other thing.”

“Because it’s a liquid you use to do the washing up in?” Jamie replied, her tone screaming, isn’t that obvious?

“ _No_ , it’s _soap_ that you wash the _dishes_ in… _dish soap_.”

“Dani, love,” Jamie smiled, “You’re in England now, you’re gonna have to adapt to our way of speaking at some point… you being an American is getting really old really fast,” She joked.

Dani rolled her eyes and sighed, “Oh sorry, ‘ow about I just start talking like this then, innit?” She asked, taking on an aggressively lower-pitched voice, and trying her hardest to imitate Jamie, though sounding more like a Victorian chimney sweep.

Jamie laughed and shook her head slowly, “I don’t even sound remotely like that.”

Dani shrugged, “That’s what I hear when you talk…” She replied, “Well, no that’s a lie, when you talk, half the time all I hear is the sound Charlie Brown hears when his teachers talk to him,” She joked before imitating the _wah wah_ , noise used in the Charlie Brown cartoons.

Jamie gave the shopping cart a bit of a shove sending Dani down the aisle, only, the cart began to turn, sending Dani crashing into one of the shelves, with a loud thud, making the blonde laugh, Jamie ran after her with her hand over her mouth to cover her own laugher.

“Uh, can you get out of there please and stop fucking around?” An employee of the store asked, his tone harsh as he scowled at Dani.

“Yeah, Dani god,” Jamie teased rolling her eyes.

“Sorry,” Dani replied, looking up at the tall man and giving him an apologetic smile. He rolled his eyes and shook his head slowly before walking away from the two women, "Can you help me out of this thing?" She asked through a chuckle, Jamie rolled her eyes before holding the cart with one hand to keep it in place. and holding her other hand out for Dani to take as the blonde climbed out of the cart with great effort. 

"Can you act like an adult now?" Jamie asked with a small smile.

"Rightio guvnah," Dani replied, slipping straight back into her overly exaggerated imitation of Jamie as she continued to make her way around the store. 

As annoying as it would be if it were anyone else, Jamie couldn't help but laugh at Dani as she began pushing the cart once more, falling into step beside the blonde. 

* * *

It had been two days since their shopping trip, and since then they had busied themselves with playing board games and eating junk food, watching movies and eating junk food, and learning how to make their own junk food. Though Jamie had soon learned that she was a much terrible cook than she first thought, and more often than not Dani and to swoop in and salvage whatever Jamie had tried to make. 

They'd made a system where Dani would cook, and Jamie would make drinks of tea and coffee and wash the dishes, a system they had worked out after watching each other fail miserably at the everyday tasks over the past few weeks. It seemed to Jamie that whatever Dani was good at she was terrible at, and vice versa. It seemed to make them the perfect lockdown duo, and Jamie actually really liked that about them. 

Ever since that first Sunday, when Dani had made her way to Jamie's bedroom to ask if she wanted to hang out, they hadn't spent much time apart at all, really only spending time alone when they were sleeping and using the bathroom, just three weeks ago, Jamie would never have seen herself spending this much time with Dani, and while her feelings for Dani still remained, and seemed to be getting stronger, she couldn't imagine putting distance between them again. 

She liked Dani's company far too much. 

“So, what is the plan for today then?” Dani asked as she padded out of her bedroom, drying her blonde hair with her towel.

Jamie shrugged her shoulders, “Dunno,” She replied, “Guess that depends what you’re in the mood for?” She asked, “I mean, it’s not like we’ve got a lot of options is it?” She asked.

“No, and I really don’t feel like kicking your ass at scrabble again,” Dani teased, a smirk spreading across her face as she watched Jamie shake her head.

“You didn’t kick my arse.”

Dani scoffed and nodded, “Uh, yeah, yeah I did, I beat you in every game we played, and I kicked your ass at monopoly, too…” She reminded her,

Jamie had always been a highly competitive person, she’d never been good at losing, had never known how to handle it all that well, and during the few game days they’d had, Jamie had lost a lot. Dani had been a more gracious winner than she’d have been had the roles been reversed, and every time Jamie demanded a rematch, she had shrugged her shoulders, and agreed, readily, only to beat her time and time again.

“You got lucky,” Jamie shot back, “You got really lucky, even, _and_ they were stupid games anyway…”

“Is that why we played 17 games of monopoly in two days?” Dani asked with a smirk.

Jamie rolled her eyes, “That’s an exaggeration and you know it,” She all but snapped, feeling her overly competitive streak building in her at the mere thought of losing, “We didn’t play 17 games because there is no way I would have lost 17 times in a row.”

Dani chuckled and shrugged, “If you say so…”

“Dani, I am like this close to going and getting Monopoly just to prove you wrong," Jamie replied, holding her thumb and index finger marginally apart to really drive home her point. 

The blonde rolled her eyes, “How about I kick your ass at a different game today and we play Monopoly again tomorrow?” She asked in a joking tone.

“Oh, you are so on,” Jamie replied pushing herself up from the couch and heading into her bedroom without another word.

When Jamie returned, she was holding her Nintendo Switch and two control pads, all but demanding she and Dani play _Mario Kart_ , she was good at it, maybe a little too good and Jamie had been almost convinced that this was something she was going to excel at. Something that Dani wouldn’t stand a chance at beating her in.

She had been wrong.

While their last few game days had been filled with nothing but Dani winning, laughing, and Jamie pouting, which had resulted in Dani laughing, even more, that day was evenly matched, with Jamie winning a race and Dani coming in second, or Dani winning and Jamie coming in second.

They were nearing the end of their third round of races, with Jamie playing as Link, and being determined to beat Dani’s Bowser Jr. They’d both thrown around their fair share of smack talk, had laughed at each other’s anger at being hit by blue shells, being overtaken by bullets, and just the sheer frustration of not winning. Though Dani had a much better hold on her frustration than Jamie did.

So far, Jamie was winning this round of races, having won three out of six they had decided to play, they were nearing the end of their fourth race, the finish line of rainbow road was within Jamie’s grasp. She’d managed to maintain the first place position all the way through the race, never being hit by a blue shell, and never having anyone take over her, she had never had such a flawless run on this course.

And then, suddenly, out of nowhere.

“Ha, beep, beep, bitch,” Dani laughed as she went zooming past Jamie with a golden mushroom, her laughter soon dying down, and her eyes widening as she watched Jamie’s character spin off of the edge of the track.

Jamie stiffened slightly, her eyes widening as she watched the events unfold, “Please tell me that wasn’t you that just crashed into me,” She said, turning her head to face Dani as she lowered her control pad just as she zoomed over the finish line. Her lips were pursed slightly, as she watched Jamie get placed back onto the tracks in ninth place, mere seconds away from the finish line.

“Jamie. I am so sorry,” Dani said, trying her hardest not to laugh as she watched Jamie finish the race, her jaw tensed slightly, “I really didn’t mean to push you off of the tracks… I just meant to drive past you and win, I _promise_.”

“Ninth. Fucking ninth,” Jamie snapped, her green eyes narrowing slightly as she turned her head to face the blonde woman, “Do you know how fucking annoying that is?” She asked, “I was seconds away from being _first_ , I’d been in first all the way around… and then you, you dick, push me off the track with a mushroom and a beep, beep bitch?”

“I’m sorry, I really didn’t mean to,” Dani chuckled, “I just meant to drive past you… it’s not my fault I lost control of the bike.”

“No, it’s _exactly_ your fault that _you_ lost control of the bike, I mean, who else would be at fault for something like that happening?” She asked.

“I was just going a little too fast and used too many boosts at once, you can’t seriously be mad over this?” Dani asked pointing at the screen as the leader board came up, even with all of her first-place finishes, and Dani’s second-place wins, the ninth position had seriously decreased Jamie’s game average, putting her in a much lower position than Dani was now in.

“Looking at those results I can be, and I am,” Jamie sighed in exasperation, shaking her head, “We’re having a rematch,” She all but demanded a slightly joking tone edging its way into her voice, “It’s my turn to pick the course and I am picking that one again… and I swear to God, Dani… if you push me off the tracks again—”

“You’re gonna keep making me play that race until you actually win one?” She asked with a teasing tone.

“No,” Jamie shook her head, her green eyes narrowing in a playful way, “If you knock me off again, there’s gonna be some serious consequences for you,” She teased, her voice dropping a little lower.

It was suggestive, and she knew it wasn’t a comment she should’ve made, she almost regretted it, almost, until she saw Dani’s eyes turn just a shade dark, a small smirk of her own spreading across her face.

“Well, in that case, I might just have to do it again,” She replied, her words laced with something that made Jamie’s stomach knot.

The thought of doing anything like _that_ with Dani was all too appealing to Jamie and was something she had thought about more than she should, especially considering before now, she hadn’t even really been friends with Dani.

A slow smirked crossed over Jamie’s face, “Ooo, Poppins… you flirt,” She replied, her heart pounding in her chest, and her mouth running a little dryer than usual, not that Dani needed to know the true effect her words had on Jamie.

Dani gave a small breathy laugh and shook her head, “That’s not what I meant, at all… I just meant that—”

Jamie held her hands up and smiled, “Hey, I’m not judging you… I mean, I just didn’t expect you to be into _that_ …” She teased, “But now I know you are…” Her tone was suggestive again.

“Can we just play the game?” Dani asked, her voice a little shaky, and her cheeks a deeper shade of red than Jamie had ever seen them.

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “We can play the game… but I’m keeping a close eye on you for any funny business,” She joked.

Dani rolled her eyes, and shook her head slowly, though, from the small smile forming on her lips, Jamie knew she wasn't bothered by her comments at all. 

* * *

After a few more rounds of races, and some battles, Dani and Jamie shifted on to watching more movies while they ate dinner, dinner that Jamie had tried and failed to make, Dani had offered to cook at first, but Jamie had wanted to prove to herself that she could cook a meal. She had, however, been wrong, and as Dani tried to save dinner, Jamie promised that she would never try and cook for them again. 

No matter how hard she'd tried, Dani hadn't been able to save this meal, and now, they both struggled their way through it, with Dani still thanking her for even trying to cook for them, it never failed to amaze Jamie just how polite Dani was, as she ate the terrible food with little to no complaints. 

“I’ve got a question, and you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want, but why do you not live with your boyfriend?” Jamie asked, hoping to get to know Dani a little better than she already did, it had always seemed odd to her, that they had both moved to England, but had chosen to live separate, she wondered if there was more to it than what met the eye, “I mean… seems like most people would just move in together… but you didn’t how come?” She tilted her head to the side slightly, waiting for Dani’s reply.

“We did live together for a little while when we first got here,” She admitted, “But it just didn’t feel right to me… I can’t explain why… I just… never felt like I was _home_ there, and I thought at first that it might be England making me feel that way, but I figured I had to put that theory to the test… so I started looking for somewhere else to live…”

“And now?”

Dani gave her a small smile and nodded her head slowly, “Now I feel home, so it was either the apartment I was living in, or the guys I was living with… but here… with you and Owen?” Dani shrugged, “I don’t know I just… I like it… and I like the small bit of space I have from Eddie… I mean he doesn’t agree he hates the space but… space is good, right?” She asked, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself than anything else. 

Jamie nodded her, “It can be, yeah,” She replied.

“That’s what I thought, but Eddie is on a totally different page… I mean… I think he’s still really pissed that I’m not there with him… he keeps asking me to go and finish lockdown with him… he says that neither of us is working, and we’re not going anywhere other than the grocery store, so I wouldn’t be risking anything to leave here and spend the next few weeks with them… or he keeps asking to come here and I keep saying no to that one, telling him you like your space too much.”

Jamie turned her mouth down slightly at the thought of Dani telling Eddie no for her a second time, "Well, he can stay here if you want him to..." She offered, her heart clenching slightly, "Or you can go there with him if you want to that is..." She trailed off slightly, hoping Dani would turn down the offer, she’d enjoyed spending time with the other woman over the last few weeks, and she knew that, if Dani were to take Eddie up on either offer, she would miss spending so much time with Dani and she definitely didn't like the thought of seeing Dani draped over her boyfriend. 

“I don’t want to,” Dani shook her head, her eyes locking with Jamie’s, “I’m really enjoying quarantine with _just you_ ,” She gave a small chuckle and rolled her eyes, “That might sound a little stupid, but I am… I’m enjoying it way more than I thought I would…”

“Yeah, me too,” Jamie smiled.

“So, you don’t want me to leave?” She asked, “I know you like your space… and I can leave if you want me to?”

Jamie shook her head slowly, “Don’t want you to, no,” She replied, “Like I just said, I’m enjoying spending time with you… and I’ll be honest, I’m enjoying it way more than I thought I would, too,” She sighed, "But I’m really ‘appy that you stayed here.”

“I am too,” Dani replied, there was something about her tone, something that Jamie couldn’t quite place, and just like she had numerous times before, she could have sworn she saw a flash of something in Dani’s eyes, something she knew resided in her own.

* * *

Jamie’s feelings for Dani were becoming more and more real with every day that passed them by. The more time she spent with Dani, getting to know her a little better, and getting to see all her small quirks that would, under normal circumstances, have gone unnoticed only seemed to make Jamie fall that bit harder.

When lockdown had first started, Jamie had thought that Dani was practically perfect.

Now she _knew_ she was.

Dani could cook, sing, dance, draw. It seemed that there wasn’t a single thing that she wasn’t good at. At one point, she would have hated that about Dani, at one point she did hate it about her in fact, but now, now she couldn’t help but find it all too endearing.

Every time she learned something new about Dani, that small facet of the other woman would make her fall that little bit more.

The more Jamie fell for Dani, the more she realised how much she seemed to like the feeling. Being around Dani made her feel dizzy in the best way, she made Jamie happy simply by being around her.

And while just six weeks ago, she would have told anyone that she didn’t like Dani, now she was sure that Dani was one of the best friends she’s ever had.

Dani didn’t judge her, no matter how many stories Jamie told her that _might_ deserve a small amount of judgment, Dani would simply listen to her stories and even share a laugh with her, over some of her more ridiculous stories.

But there had never been a single ounce of judgment in Dani’s eyes and Jamie appreciated that more than she was willing to say.

The only things Jamie ever saw in Dani’s eyes were acceptance, and that _something_ else that no matter how much she tried she couldn’t detect.

That _something_ else that always made Jamie’s heart race and her stomach flip as hope seemed to ignite every nerve ending in her body. _Something_ that made Jamie feel like maybe her feelings weren’t so unrequited.

 _Something_ that always made Jamie unsure about whether Dani was going to kiss her, or pull her into another room, and do _something_ they definitely shouldn’t be doing together since Dani had a boyfriend.

But Dani would always take a deep breath, and shake her head slightly, and that _something_ would be gone, the moment between them would be gone, and Dani would smile at her in that Dani way and would launch into a conversation, her voice always slightly shaky.

But just like Dani never judged Jamie. Jamie never questioned Dani, ignoring _that_ look and those moments, and letting Dani talk to her about anything and everything.

Waiting for the next time she saw that look in Dani’s eyes, hoping it lasted a little longer, or that it would lead to _something_ more.

* * *

They were halfway through the first week, of their second month of lockdown, and Jamie was almost positive that she was a little in love with Dani. Maybe more than a little in love with her. She had no idea what she was going to do when lockdown ended, and she couldn’t spend as much time with Dani anymore. While everyone else on her social media pages seemed to be hating lockdown and being stuck in the house with someone else, Jamie didn’t have one complaint.

Then again, Jamie was sure that she had the best lockdown buddy out there.

She’d called Owen at the start of the week, to see how he and Hannah were coping, asking if their relationship was surviving the 24/7 quality time they were forced into, Jamie had seen far too many relationships falling apart on social media during the lockdown over the last few days.

Couples finding out that they couldn’t live together and that constantly being around each other had driven a wedge between them. While other coupes seemed to break down because they couldn’t see each other, and the lack of quality time together had proved too much to handle.

She had been all too happy to find out that Hannah and Owen hadn’t seen such a fate.

Jamie had never known two people to be more suited for each other than they were, she knew it was only a matter of time before Owen and Hannah took the next step and decided to live together, just like Rebecca and Peter had.

She’d also called Rebecca, and while she and Peter had argued more often than not, they too had survived the first stage of lockdown as a couple, with Rebecca saying that, if anything, she felt it had strengthened their bond and had given them a better understanding of each other.

And while she wasn’t the biggest fan of Peter, she could see that Rebecca seemed happy enough with him, and while she felt that her friend could do infinitely better than the narcissistic man, she would always respect her choice to stay with him.

Two out of the three couples she knew personally, that had survived so far, which brought her to the third couple she had in her life, Dani and Eddie.

As much time as Jamie had Dani had spent together, Dani had spent most of her nights talking to Eddie on the phone, while Jamie struggled to sleep in the other room, listening to how exasperated Dani seemed to sound when talking to him.

If they didn’t speak during the night, Eddie would FaceTime Dani during the day, while she and Jamie were playing games, watching movies, or while they were eating meals together.

Jamie couldn’t be sure when it happened, or why it had happened, but over the last week and a half, she had noticed a slight shift in Dani’s demeanour whenever she spoke with Edmund, always choosing to stay in the room with Jamie while they FaceTimed, rather than seeking out privacy like she used to.

Whenever Dani spoke to Edmund, her tone seemed dryer than it would be when talking to her, and her smile didn’t seem the same, it wasn’t as bright as it was when she would smile at Jamie, and it never quite seemed to reach her eyes the same way either.

If Edmund noticed these changes at all. He never said anything.

He would simply carry on their conversation, like nothing had happened, always trying to convince her to stop quarantining with Jamie, and quarantine with him instead, with Dani always refusing and a small disagreement breaking out, only then, would Dani leave the room, heading into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Only for Jamie to hear the same exasperated tone as she at night.

Just like she had now.

She and Jamie had been halfway through season five of their binge-watch of Friends when Eddie had called, the conversation had started as it always did, exchanging all the pleasantries, asking each other how they were and what they were doing.

It hadn’t taken long for the conversation to shift onto their lockdown and how Eddie didn’t see why they couldn’t quarantine together, Jamie had seen the visible annoyance Dani had felt, the roll of her eyes, and exasperated sigh were hard to ignore.

As was her tone when she’d uttered the words “ _Eddie we need to talk_ ,” Before she moved into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She could hear the annoyance in Dani’s tone, could hear how she was completely at the end of her rope with Eddie and the same repetitive conversation about their separate lockdowns. as often as Jamie had heard Dani sounding annoyed over the last few days, she had never heard Dani sound quite like _this_ before, she hadn’t known that Dani could sound like _this_.

But as she sat in the living room, trying her hardest to block out the sound of Dani’s voice, she couldn’t help but feel angry at Eddie for driving Dani to this point, every day for the last week and a half, she had told him she would be finishing quarantine with Jamie, and still, he kept asking her to be with him.

She wondered when Eddie would give in and just take no for an answer.

“ _Eddie. I love you… I really do… but I just… I don’t think I can do this anymore_ ,” Dani said, her voice thick with things Jamie had never heard in her tone before; stress, sadness, and _something_ else, “ _I think we should break up._ ”

Silence followed, as Dani listed to Edmund’s reply, and Jamie, though she knew it was none of her business, wished she could hear the full conversation.

“ _We can call it a break if you really want to... but Eddie, I know what I want and I don’t think a couple of weeks is gonna make me change my mind so… we can wait those two weeks but—"_

Her voice was cut off, by a deeper, much angrier voice, his words muffled by the walls and Dani’s bedroom door, but Jamie got the gist of the conversation, picking up the few words she could hear as he spat them at Dani.

“ _Look, I get that you don’t feel the same way that I do right now, and I am really sorry about that, Eddie, really I am… but you have to understand that this is something I’ve been feeling for a while this isn’t something that has just happened overnight for me and I just think that—”_

She was cut off again, only this time, Dani didn’t sit in silence, Dani didn’t sit and wait around for Eddie to finish, she spoke up, her tone a little more forceful than before, “ _Eddie, I need this okay, so can you just listen to me? I am sorry that I am doing this to you, but this is what_ I _need to do… I’ve been struggling with some stuff for a while and I have some stuff I_ really _need to figure out right now, and… I just don’t think I can do that if I’m with you,_ ” She admitted, and now the sadness seemed to outweigh everything else she had been feeling before, “ _I’m really sorry, Eddie… and we’ll talk soon but… I need space right now... like real space... okay… bye.”_

Dani was in there for around ten minutes, leaving Jamie in the living room in silence, wondering if Dani was okay. Just as she was about to push herself off of the couch, to check on Dani, the blonde padded out of her bedroom, her face a little blotchy from crying, her eyes shining sadly, “Hey,” She greeted Jamie, flashing her a quick, weak smile as she dropped into the space beside her on the couch. 

“Hey, you alright?” She asked, knowing the answer to her question already, Dani nodded her head slowly, the weak smile remaining on her face, “I really don’t like being lied to, Dani,” Jamie sighed softly, “What’s wrong?”

“I uh, think I just broke up with Eddie,” Dani replied, “Or at least, I think that’s what’s gonna happen… that is… I’m breaking up with him… but uh, we called it a break… the look on his face made it hard to call it anything else…” She admitted.

“I’m really sorry to hear that,” Jamie replied, and she found that she meant it, she was sorry that Dani’s relationship with Edmund was coming to an end, she knew they’d been together for a long time, and she knew it had to be hard on her. She could see, from the pained look in her eyes just how hard this was for her, whether she was the one who called for the break or not, she could see, it was something Dani hadn’t taken joy in.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders slightly, and took a deep breath, “It’s okay,” She replied, her voice quiet, “I mean, it’s gonna be even harder when I have to actually end things but… it has to be done, right?”

Jamie nodded her head slowly, “If you’re not happy, yeah… are you happy with him?”

“I thought I was,” She nodded, her voice quiet, “But I guess, I’ve been realising some stuff lately… or _thinking_ about some stuff lately… but all he kept talking about what how we’ve been together for nine years… _nine_ _years_ …”

“Well, nine years is a pretty long time,” Jamie nodded her head, “But you can’t stay with someone just because you’ve already given them nine years… I mean, you’re what? 25? 26?”

“Twenty-four,” Dani corrected.

Jamie smiled and nodded her head slowly, “Alright then, you’re 24… and yeah, nine years is a pretty long time, I’m not gonna try and deny that… but think of how much time you have ahead of you… you’re 24 Dani… still at the very beginning of life when you think about it… and do you wanna stay with someone, just because it’s been nine years, give them more of your time and then regret it when it’s been 19 years… or are you gonna end it now… and then have the rest of your life ahead of you… because in the grand scheme of things… those nine years are gonna look tiny when you read the end of the road, especially when you’re gonna spend like 50 years with someone else, right?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, and hummed, before replying, “I know you’re right and I do feel a strange sense of relief over the fact that it’s ending… I know I called it a break but… in my heart I know I’m not going back… and I’m okay with that but… he’s my best friend, Jamie, and he’s just always been there… I don’t know who I am away from him…”

“Well…” Jamie sighed, “I guess there’s no time like the present to find out who you are right?” She asked, giving Dani a soft smile, “I mean, let’s face it, you’re never gonna have more time than you do right now… though of course, you’re limited on things you can do to figure yourself out but still…”

Dani smiled slightly, “I don’t think I really need to do that much to figure this out,” She admitted, “I mean, I’m pretty sure I know already… I just need that final thing you know… to make it… click…”

Dani locked eyes with Jamie, and again, she was sure that she saw that flash of _something_ in them, burning brighter than it ever had before, making Jamie's stomach knot up like she had never known. 

* * *

It had only been a week since Dani had called for a break in her relationship with Edmund, and already, Jamie had seen a shift in the blonde woman’s demeanour. She seemed more at ease than ever before, more carefree. One big change that she had noticed in Dani, was that the blonde had been a little flirtier with her over the last couple of days, and Jamie wondered if the flirting was all part of Dani’s process to figure things out.

She definitely wouldn’t mind giving Dani a helping hand in figuring some stuff out, even if it was just experimental for the blonde, she would happily take part in that experiment.

She was almost positive she’d do _anything_ for and with Dani, maybe that’s why she currently found herself laying close to the other woman in a makeshift fort of pillows and blankets.

When Dani had proposed the idea to Jamie, with that beaming smile she hadn’t been able to refuse, if saying no to Dani’s smile had been hard for her before, now it seemed damn near impossibly.

They laid in their fort, with Jamie’s laptop resting on the coffee table, with a movie that neither of them was paying attention to playing in the background.

“So, you really never did anything like this as a kid?” Dani asked, turning her head to face Jamie’s, putting them a mere inch apart, she could feel Dani’s breath brushing gently across her lips as she spoke, the feeling clouding her senses, all she could do was shake her head slowly as a response, willing her eyes to stay locked with Dani's rather than dropping down to the lips she’d been dying to kiss for months, “How come?”

Jamie shrugged, she couldn’t answer this with a nod, or a shake of her head, and she knew Dani well enough now to know that a simple shrug wouldn’t be enough of an answer for the blonde, "I didn't have a typical childhood, I guess... never made a fort... or a den," She admitted, "Never did a lot of stuff if I'm being completely honest with you... didn't have a good childhood." 

Dani gave her so soft, somewhat sad smile, “I didn't have a good childhood either," She whispered, "But that's why I made forts all the time... they gave me a place to hide..." She divulged, "They gave me a sort of escape when the weight of the world and life got a bit too much for me..." Jamie wondered if that's why Dani had asked to make a fort today, wondered if, everything happening in the world and within her relationship with Eddie had prompted Dani to want to escape. 

"Is that why we're in a fort right now?" Jamie asked, "I know you've been struggling this past week and a bit." 

Dani nodded her head slowly, "Sort of... yes..." She admitted, "I used to make forts all the time with Eddie, he escaped with me as kids... did you not have anyone like that growing up?" 

"No," Jamie said, “I’ve got an older brother, who’s a total prick, we don’t have the best relationship, and we never have… and then I have a younger brother, who’s quite a bit younger than me so we never did stuff together because of the age gap…” She shrugged, “Spent a lot of time alone... Just like I do now.”

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Dani replied, "I'm really sorry to hear that, even... I mean... I didn't have siblings and when I was at home I had to deal with all the bad stuff alone but... I did have Eddie sometimes and his family... I mean... his mom and dad sort of became my second parents..."

“You were there that often?” Jamie asked.

Dani nodded her head, “Yeah… my dad died when I was pretty young, and once he had died... my mom became really distant and closed off… she was alive and was around, but she wasn’t really present in my life…" 

"Shit Dani, I'm really sorry to hear that," She replied, and she was, she hated that Dani had faced hardships in her life, Dani deserved all the happiness in the world, and it hurt her to think that she hadn't experienced as much of it as she should. 

"That's okay... it just meant that I got to pick the adults I had in my life... and I picked two really great ones... I mean... Eddie and his family always treated me like I was one of their own…” She admitted, "I spent most of my time with them growing up." 

“That how you ended up with him?”

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah, he’s been a huge part of my life since we were young kids,” She replied, “He’s like, my best friend, and somewhere along the line we just got together, I guess… I’ve never known life without him.”

“Surprised you chose to go through this without him then,” Jamie sighed, “I mean… if he’s helped you through other stuff and he’s just always been there for you… this seems like a time where you’d want to be with him, no?” She asked.

Dani sighed and gave Jamie a small smile, “Yes and no,” She replied, “He moved to England _for_ me not with me _for_ me… I was gonna move here and when I told him what that would mean, he went through the whole work visa process with me… he wanted to get married and do a spousal visa, but I talked him out of it…”

“You talked him _out_ of marrying you?”

Dani nodded, “Yeah… I told him I didn't wanna get married, for that reason… at least… so in the end, he started looking at work visas too and got granted one… then we both moved here and lived together for a while but that didn't seem right to me, as you know…" Dani sighed heavily, "So... when it came to the quarantine... I knew I didn't wanna do that with him either, first marriage and then living together and now this... I didn't wanna quarantine with him because I wanted... no I _needed_ space from him... I have no idea who I am away from him... from being like, 7 I have no idea who I am away from being Eddie’s best friend, and then later in life his girlfriend…” She admitted.

“Oh yeah?” Jamie asked with a small smile, “So all that about you not wanting me to be locked in the flat alone was just a load of bullshit, yeah?” She gave a small chuckle.

Dani smiled and shook her head slowly, “No. Not entirely,” She replied, “I really didn’t like the thought of you being here alone, like, at all,” She admitted, “But even before Owen said he was staying with Hannah… I knew I wanted to stay here because I needed space from Eddie… I’ve never had space from him…” She sighed heavily.

“So, this break then… it’s been a long time coming for you?” Jamie asked.

Dani nodded her head and took a deep breath, “Yeah… I’ve been struggling with these feelings for a while,” She divulged, “I wasn’t sure I wanted to be with him anymore… I mean, we’ve just always been in each other’s lives were best friends and people expected us to get together and then… it was just what we were doing but I wasn’t sure it was what I wanted to be doing… at first this quarantine was sort of an experiment for me… I knew that having space from him would help me figure everything out and I was right…”

“So, what did you figure out?”

“That I one hundred percent _don’t_ want to be with Eddie,” Dani replied, “I do love him, and on some level, I probably always will… but I’m not _in_ love with him… and I never will be,” She admitted with a small shrug, “It’s taken me a long time to be able to admit this… but I really don’t feel the way I should about him… in fact… how I should feel when I think about him… and when I talk to him… I feel about someone else.”

As she said it, the flash of _something_ appeared in her eyes once more, and Jamie could feel her heart pounding in her chest with the way Dani looked at her, hope was coursing through every vein in her body.

She knew that it could have just been wishful thinking, or that it might have been a case of Jamie having an ego to think that Dani could possibly mean her. But there was something in those impossibly blue eyes that seemed to scream for Jamie to do _something_ , or to say _something_ , but all Jamie could do was give Dani a single word response, her throat feeling tighter and dryer suddenly.

“Yeah?” Jamie asked.

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yeah,” She admitted, releasing a shaky breath, “And I really don’t know what to do about it… It’s the first time I’ve ever really liked anyone like this and felt like _this_ … and I have no idea if they feel the same way about me… and I would hate to do something stupid and lose them as a friend…”

Jamie shrugged her shoulders, “I guess all you can do is just go for it with them?” She suggested, not wanting to make an initial move in case she was reading everything all wrong, “I mean… I doubt anyone is gonna say no to you,” She chuckled, “You’re stunning Dani… and you’re funny, smart, kind, and—”

She never had a chance to finish her thought, Dani cut her off with a kiss that was fleeting and ended all too quickly. Dani pulled away and watched Jamie closely, her eyes searching her face for any signs that the kiss might be unwanted.

But as a small smile spread across Jamie’s face, Dani gave a quiet, breath chuckle, “Are you sure about this?” Jamie asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Dani nodded her head slowly, “A hundred percent sure,” She replied.

“Thank fuck,” Jamie all but growled before she was closing the gap between them, one of her arms moving to wrap around Dani’s waist pulling her closer, while Dani’s hand moved to the back of her head, fingers threading through dark curls.

She’d imagined a moment like this one for months, hoping for it, yearning for it, even dreamt about it a few times, but nothing could have compared to the real thing. Even as she had built it up in her head to be this amazing moment, it had nothing on how the real thing felt. Her head spinning slightly at the feeling of Dani’s soft lips moving against her own, she’d never experienced a kiss quite like this one, and she knew that had everything to do with the fact that she’d never felt quite like this about anyone else before.

It wasn’t long before Dani’s tongue was trailing along her bottom lip, asking for entrance that Jamie eagerly granted her, she couldn’t help the moan that slipped past her lips when Dani’s tongue met her own. She felt Dani’s grip tighten on her hair, tugging gently, emitting a sharp gasp from her, Dani pulled back quickly, her blue eyes wide with worry, “Are you okay?” She asked, her breathing ragged.

Jamie nodded her head quickly, “Yeah… just took me by surprise a little bit, but not a bad thing…” She assured her, “Not a bad thing at all…” She gave a small chuckle, “Quite like how eager you were, if I’m being honest.”

Dani gave a slightly breathless chuckle, a blush rising in her cheeks, “I guess that’s just what you do to me,” She admitted, her words bolder than Jamie had ever heard them.

“Yeah?” She asked and Dani nodded her head slowly, “Well, you have no idea what you to do me,” Jamie husked, her eyes dropping to Dani’s lips before finding blue eyes once more, eyes that looked a little darker than Jamie was used to seeing them.

“Show me then,” Dani replied, her words coming out as a whispered demand.

Jamie smiled before capturing Dani’s lips in a hungry kiss, wasting no time in pushing her tongue into Dani’s mouth and relishing in the low moan the blonde emitted, Jamie felt Dani’s hand delve into her hair once more, keeping her close. She used her body weight to urge Dani onto her back, smiling when Dani’s legs fell open slightly to allow her to lay there more comfortably.

Jamie gave Dani’s bottom lip a gentle nip with her teeth before pulling away and trailing her kisses along Dani’s jaw, and down her neck, nipping and sucking at her pulse point, relishing in all the small gasps and whimpers slipping past Dani’s lips. She wrapped her legs around Jamie’s waist, pulling her closer to her body, rolling her hips purposefully into Jamie, silently urging her to give her more, something, Jamie was more than happy to do.

One of her hands moved to the bottom of Dani’s sleep shirt, tugging at it lightly, “Can I take this off?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, her lips brushing past the shell of Dani’s ear before she lightly nipped at her ear lobe.

“Yes,” Dani replied quickly.

Jamie pushed herself away from Dani slightly until she was sitting on her lap, she used the hem of Dani’s shirt to pull her into a sitting position, kissing her lips gently before pulling back and removing Dani’s shirt. She leaned backward just slightly to get a better look of Dani, her eyes traveling the expanse of her collar bone, down to the curve of her breasts. Her eyes found Dani’s face, and she watched as a small smile crossed her lips.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jamie whispered, her tone full of awe.

One of Dani’s hands moved to the back of her head, pulling her closer to capture her lips in a much softer, sweeter kiss, their lips moving in a slow rhythm, Dani’s hand tightening in her hair just slightly, as one of Jamie’s hands moved to cup Dani’s breast over her bra, squeezing gently, another soft moan slipped past Dani’s lips.

Jamie slowly moved her kisses away from Dani’s lips and down her jawline to her neck, biting at her pulse point, eliciting a soft gasp from Dani, and another tight grip of her hair, tugging her head back slightly. Jamie moved with Dani’s hand, before locking eyes with her, “Are you okay?” She asked, her breathing ragged, “We can stop if this is too much?”

Dani shook her head slowly, “No, no, this is fine…” She assured her, taking a slightly shaky breath, “Just…”

“We can take as long as you need,” Jamie replied, “Seriously, Dani, we don’t even have to do anything, okay?” She asked, “Just tell me what you want,” Dani took Jamie’s wrist in her own, moving her hand to the clasp of her bra behind her back, “You sure?”

“Very.”

That was all Jamie needed to unhook her bra with minimal effort, removing it from her body and throwing it behind her, she captured Dani’s lips in a kiss once more, sucking gently on her bottom lip before pulling away again, “God you’re fucking perfect,” She whispered, her lips brushing across Dani’s before she kissed her a little harder,

Her hands found their way back to Dani’s chest, kissing her and relishing in the soft gasp that left the blonde, she couldn’t help but feel slightly smug at the reactions she was drawing from Dani at even the slightest touch. Dani slipped the hand that wasn’t tangled in Jamie’s hair under her top and trailed her clipped nails down the length of Jamie’s back, digging in with just the right amount of pressure to elicit a quiet gasp from Jamie.

Dani took the opportunity to slowly slip her tongue into Jamie’s mouth, repeating the action slowly, and making a wave of arousal pool deep in Jamie’s abdomen. Dani slipped her hand from under Jamie’s top and grabbed the bottom of it, tugging it upwards. The dark-haired woman broke the kiss and lifted her arms so Dani could remove the item of clothing, Jamie couldn’t stop the smug smile from spreading across her face when Dani’s eyes seemed to widen slightly at the sight of her exposed skin and simple black bra.

She wasted no time, and almost instantly moved her hands to Jamie’s back, and clumsily unclasped her bra, removing it fully before placing soft kisses to Jamie’s neck, raking her nails down Jamie’s back at the same time as she placed a gentle bite where Jamie’s neck met her shoulders, earning herself a low, throaty moan. Jamie gave Dani’s hair a gently tug moving her lips away from her neck, they locked eyes once more, both of them looking into a pair of eyes that were almost black with lust, seeing Dani wanting this just as much as she did was all it took for Jamie to gently use her body to push Dani back into a laying position.

Kissing her sweetly, before giving her head a slight nudge to the side and dipping her head to kiss and suck her way down Dani’s neck, over her collar bone, and finally down to her breasts, Dani’s breathing becoming more and more erratic the lower she got. A soft, quiet moan slipping past her lips, when Jamie’s mouth wrapped around her nipple, sucking it into her mouth, she reached her hand up to Dani’s other breast, rolling her nipple between her thumb and index finger, before giving it a gentle tug.

Dani’s hand came up to tangle into Jamie’s hair. Gripping it tightly, pulling her closer to her body. Her eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy, her moans filtering out into the quiet room. Jamie was sure that she had never heard anything better than Dani’s moan.

She moved away from Dani’s body and gripped both her breasts in her hands. She watched Dani’s reactions intently. Taking in the rise and fall of her chest with every ragged breath she took. 

Her heart pounding in her chest, not fully being able to believe her luck that this was actually going to happen, she shifted her position ever so slightly, using her leg to push Dani’s further apart so she could be a little more comfortable, pushing her thigh upwards slightly. Smiling when Dani moaned at the light amount of friction caused by Jamie’s thigh rubbing against her.

Dani slid her hands down Jamie’s body to her ass, she slipped her hands under the fabric of her sweats and palmed at her ass, squeezing it gently. As Dani gripped her ass, Jamie jutted forwards slightly, her thigh making another, slightly harder connection with Dani’s core. A small whimper slipped past Dani’s lips. Jamie quickly silenced her with a soft kiss as she slipped her hand into Dani’s sleep shorts and passed her underwear, cupping her between her legs, pressing her palm up into Dani, earning herself the softest of moans, while Jamie groaned at the wetness she found there.

“Jesus, Dani, you’re soaked,” She whispered, a small smile spreading across her lips, she circled Dani’s entrance with her middle finger, collecting some of the wetness before dragging her finger up to Dani’s clit and rubbing in slow, deliberate circles, capturing Dani’s lips in a slow, languid kiss.

Dani moaned into Jamie’s mouth, her hips bucking upwards into Jamie’s touch, her arms wrapping around her neck, one hand tangling in her dark locks once more. “Oh my god, Jamie,” Dani moaned lightly.

Jamie’s reply was dipping one finger inside the other woman slowly, moving away from the kiss to look at Dani intently, watching as her eyes closed as she arched her hips up into Jamie’s hand. Dani clawed at Jamie’s back, dragging her nails downwards, in rough, hard lines from her shoulder blades down to the small of her back, Jamie curled her fingers upwards, thrusting a little harder.

“Is this okay?” Jamie asked, her voice gentle. Dani nodded her head quickly, her breathing ragged as more high-pitched moans slipped past her lips. Dani’s nails still digging into Jamie’s back. 

“Yes,” Dani panted, rolling her hips upwards in rhythm with Jamie’s thrusts. Jamie dipped her head, latching her lips onto where Dani’s neck met her shoulder, biting down with just enough pressure, relishing in the loud moan that Dani gave her at the mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Can I taste you?” Jamie asked.

Dani nodded her head slowly, “Yes,” She moaned quietly, her moan quickly turned into a quiet groan of frustration when Jamie removed her hand from between her legs, the dark-haired woman sat up slightly, and hooked her fingers into the waistband of Dani’s pyjama bottoms, removing them and her panties, in one quick, fluid motion.

“You are the most gorgeous person I have ever seen in my whole life,” Jamie whispered, dipping her head to press light kisses along Dani’s stomach, down to her hips, working her way down to her legs. She kissed the inside of Dani’s thighs, nipping and sucking at the skin gently, relishing in each moan and whimper, nothing had ever filled Jamie with more satisfaction than this, taking her time with any woman she was with. 

Jamie had always been one to love the build-up just as much as the actual act. She just hoped that Dani still felt the same way. 

She moved to sit between Dani’s legs, kissing a gentle line across the middle of her stomach, moving around to her hips and biting down gently, she could feel the goosebumps rising on Dani’s skin, so she repeated the action, taking in the breathy moan that seeped out into the air. Jamie wrapped her arms around Dani’s thighs spreading them ever so slightly, she watched as Dani’s breathing hitched at the small action, and sent a quick wink Dani’s way, smirking when she heard yet another shaky breath leave Dani.

She kissed the insides of Dani's thighs once more, before biting and sucking sporadically, leaving Dani second-guessing every action she made. Dani’s eyes locked on Jamie, watching in anticipation with each kiss she left on pale skins Jamie looked up at Dani catching her eyes, both of their breathing ragged, she licked her lips, watching as Dani’s eyes tracked the motion before she quickly dipped her head to get her first taste of Dani, making the blonde emit a low, guttural moan. 

She ran her tongue over the roof of her mouth, savouring the taste of Dani, and swallowing. She repeated the action, dipping her tongue inside Dani as she passed her center, the feeling of the blonde woman around her tongue caused her to let out a low moan that matched Dani’s.

Jamie gave another slow lick over Dani’s folds, pausing when she reached her clit, looking up to catch Dani’s eyes before she flicked her tongue over the bundle of nerves, relishing in the breathy moan that escaped Dani, “God, Jamie,” her hand slipped into Jamie’s hair pulling her closer, the sound and action only spurring Jamie on as she began to lavish Dani’s clit, sucking it softly into her mouth, pulsing her lips rhythmically, glancing up to watch Dani, trying to gauge her reactions, wanting to know what made Dani feel good, which of her movements got the bigger reactions from her.

Jamie wanted… _needed_ this to be good for Dani, she relaxed her jaw slightly, moving it up and down, rubbing her tongue softly against Dani’s clit, working at a lazy pace, changing directions occasionally, as she circled Dani’s clit before repeating the process over and over again.

“… Jamie... please,” Dani panted; her voice strained.

“Are you okay?” Jamie asked, more out of genuine concern than any attempt at pillow talk. 

“Y- yeah,” Dani said, her breathing ragged, “But I just…”

“You just what?” Jamie asked, “Tell me what you want, Dani, tell me what you want, and I’ll give you it.”

“I think I need a little more,” She admitted, her voice timid.

Jamie nodded her head slowly, before returning her attention to Dani’s clit, moving at a little bit of a quicker pace, and with a little more pressure than she had been using before, Jamie dragged her clipped nails along Dani’s thighs, before she slowly slid one finger into Dani. Thrusting her hand in and out slowly, while her tongue worked mercilessly against Dani’s clit, the moans, and encouraging chants she drew out of Dani was enough to make her pick up her pace just a little, thrusting a little harder than before, pulling her finger almost all the way out, before slowly entering two fingers into Dani, earning herself a loud moan.

Dani was wet and warm around her fingers and the feeling turned Jamie on even more, “Is this okay?” She asked Dani nodded her head quickly, her grip in Jamie’s hair tightening as she pulled her mouth back to where she needed her most. Just a few more thrusts and a curl of Jamie's fingers as she sucked on Dani's clit and she was hitting her peak. Her back arched off of the floor and her mouth opened, releasing a cry of pleasure. Jamie worked her through her orgasm, watching her in awe as she rode out her high.

Dani truly was beautiful. Always.

She only stopped her movements when she felt Dani shove her head away lightly, she placed gentle kisses up Dani’s body, until she was hovering over her, “Are you okay?” She asked.

Dani nodded her head slowly, a small smile tugging at her lips, “Better than okay,” She replied, before she placed a hand on the back of Jamie’s neck, pulling her down into a soft kiss, groaning at the taste of herself on Jamie’s lips and tongue. Without warning, and within one quick fluid movement, Dani had flipped their position, pushing Jamie onto the floor with a quiet groan leaving Jamie, as her back connected with the hard floor beneath her.

“Sorry,” Dani mumbled, her lips never leaving Jamie’s.

Jamie shook her head, “No need to apologise,” She replied as Dani began to pepper kisses along her jawline and down her neck, nipping and sucking on her pulse point gently. She moved her hand up to Dani’s blonde hair, gripping it gently, “Dani, you really don’t have to do tha—” She was cut off by the feeling of Dani moving, she missed the feeling of Dani’s lips on her skin instantly.

Dani nodded her head slowly, “I know I don’t have to…” She replied with a small smile, “But I’d like to…” She admitted breathlessly, “If… y’know… if you want me to.”

Jamie nodded her head, “Yeah, yeah, I want you to, but I don’t ever want you to feel pressured into anything okay?” She asked and Dani nodded her head, smiling before connecting their lips once more, kissing Jamie gently, setting a steady rhythm as their lips moved against each other's. Dani slowly moved her hand to the waistband of Jamie’s sweats, before pushing her hand past the sweats and into Jamie's underwear, running a tentative finger through Jamie’s folds, smiling against her lips at the hitch in Jamie’s breathing when her finger gently brushed against her clit.

She repeated the action, circling Jamie’s entrance slowly, and gathering some of the wetness that had pooled there, before moving her finger back to her clit and rubbing in gentle circles, smiling again when Jamie moaned into her mouth. Dani added a little more pressure as she moved her kisses to Jamie’s neck, sucking harshly on her pulse point, a low moan slipping Jamie’s lips as Dani added just a little more pressure with her finger, moving in deliberate circles.

Smiling against Jamie’s neck at each whimper Jamie made, and then, her hand was gone, and Jamie had to fight against the frustrated groan that threatened to slip past her lips, "Can I take them off?" Dani asked, her hands moving to the waistband of Jamie's sweats once more, a wide smile crossed Dani's face when Jamie nodded her head eagerly, lifting her hips off the floor to help Dani remove her sweats and panties.

Dani threw them somewhere in the fort, along with all their other clothes, and within seconds Dani was kissing Jamie hungrily, and her hand was between her thighs once more, circling her clit a few more times, before she lowered her fingers to Jamie's entrance, teasing her momentarily, before pushing two slender fingers inside of Jamie. 

“Fuck, Dani…” Jamie moaned, arching into Dani’s hand.

“Is this, okay?” Dani asked around slowly languid kisses.

Jamie nodded her head slowly, humming in lieu of giving an actual worded response.

Dani thrust her fingers in and out of Jamie at an agonisingly slow pace, pushing a little deeper each time she thrust in, and curling her fingers on each outward thrust, causing a string of encouraging moans to slip past Jamie’s lips.

“Jesus, Dani,” Jamie panted, Dani pecked her lips quickly, before she latched her lips onto Jamie’s neck once more, sucking at her pulse point, as she continued to thrust her hand in and out of Jamie, “Fuck, just a little harder… please,” She moaned breathlessly.

Dani nodded her head, against Jamie’s neck, before she followed instruction, she pulled her fingers almost all the way out before pushing them back in again, this time a little harder and rougher than she had before, the ball of her hand bumping into Jamie’s clit with each inward thrust.

“Oh my god,” Jamie panted, “Just like that, don’t stop doing _that_.”

Dani continued her movements, being careful not to change her pace or the pressure of her thrusts, the noises Jamie was making were more than enough encouragement for her to keep doing exactly what she was. She curled her fingers slightly, and Jamie could feel her breathing becoming heavier and heavier, her orgasm rapidly approaching, her legs straining slightly. With a few more hard, purposeful thrusts of her hand, Jamie came loudly with Dani’s name on her lips, the blonde woman slowed down her actions, helping the dark-haired woman ride out her orgasm, before she gently removed her fingers, smiling slightly at the small whimper that slipped past Jamie’s lips.

She locked eyes with Jamie as she brought her fingers up to her lips, sucking them clean, it had been the last thing Jamie had expected her to do, and it made another wave of arousal wash over her as the blonde moaned quietly. “You are so fucking hot,” Jamie whispered.

Dani smiled and dipped her head to kiss Jamie, wasting no time in pushing her tongue into her mouth, Jamie moaned at the slight taste of herself on Dani’s tongue.

Dani pulled away and gave Jamie a soft smile, “Was that okay?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, she could see the concern hiding behind her blue eyes, as she watched her closely.

“Trust me that was more than okay, Poppins,” Jamie nodded her head slowly, smiling at Dani, “So… that’s what you figured out, huh?’ She asked, a teasing tone entering her voice.

Dani rolled her eyes and gave her a breathy chuckle, “Shut up,” She replied giving her a playful shove before moving to lay beside her, smiling slightly as Jamie moved closer to her and draped her arm around her waist, pulling her close to her body. 

“How are you feeling about all of it?” Jamie asked, her fingers trailing up and down Dani’s back, she could feel the worry over Dani’s answer ebbing into her system, slowly overtaking the feeling of her high.

Jamie brought her other hand up to brush some of Dani’s hair out of her face, her heart skipping a beat when Dani gave her a soft, slightly lazy smile, “I feel pretty good about it,” She rolled her eyes, “I feel really good about it, actually.”

“Yeah… about which part of it?” She asked, a small smirk spreading across her lips.

Dani shifted even closer to Jamie, giving her a quick kiss, their lips barely touching, “All of it,” She replied, her blue eyes scanning Jamie’s face carefully, “It definitely helped me realise what I want.”

“What’s that?”

“I want this,” She replied, motioning between them, “I want you… or I at least want to give it a try… y’know?” She asked, “And I know we can’t do much right now because we’re in the middle of a pandemic and we’re in lockdown… but that doesn’t mean we can’t do other stuff, and… see where that takes us… y’know if that’s what you want to?”

“I’d really like that,” Jamie said a smile spreading across her face. Dani connected their lips again in a heated kiss, pressing her body impossibly close to Jamie’s, one of her hands moving to Jamie’s ass and squeezing gently, “Someone’s very eager today,” She chuckled pulling back slightly.

Dani nodded her head and smiled, “That a bad thing?”

“Not a bad thing at all just didn’t think you’d be so eager to go again so soon,” She replied, her hand moving to settle between Dani’s legs, her fingers running gently through her slick folds, “Seems like you’re ready though,” She smirked, Dani nodded her head quickly, her nose bumping against Jamie’s.

She smiled before crashing her lips against Dani’s, more than willing to give the blonde as many rounds as she could take, and she knew, that from here, her lockdown was going to get a lot more interesting. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed reading this oneshot as much as I enjoyed writing it!! 
> 
> My tumblr is colour-outside-the-liness .tumblr. com (It's a secondary account so I can't follow anyone back on it) if anyone else has any prompts feel free to send them over there or leave them in a comment on here!! If you got this far thank you for reading this fic!!


End file.
